how i broke the marauder's heart
by a beautiful catastrophe
Summary: when you have no where to run, all you can do is drown in insanity.
1. give me my effing coffee or die, okay

**chapter** **one:**  
_give me my effing coffee or die, okay_

I need my coffee. I can't think straight without it - if you say something to me and I haven't had my coffee first, you'll either receive a kind slap in the face, a few words that are not to be repeated to anyone below the age of fifteen, or a knee slam in the groin.

You may think I'm a bitch, but Godric, it just happens. Every single time.

Just ask my dear mates, Sirius Black or James Potter, they've been on the receiving line all of the following and it's not a pretty experience.

"Indie, it's only nine o'clock in the morning on a Hogsmeade day, and you're already pissed off with everyone because you don't have coffee." Here we go again.

"James, shut up, or I'll slap you so hard that Lily will never want to look at that pretty little face of yours again."

"You wouldn't do that, sweetheart. My face is much too gorgeous for-"

_Slap._

I don't remember raising my hand to hit him, but oh well, whatever works.

"Ow!"

"Say another word, and I'll kick you in the groin."

I swear, usually, I'm not so bitchy, but it's just so damned cold and I was woken up at seven, _just_ to get ready, and I don't have my bloody coffee.

"Love, wipe that scowl off your face. You're much too pretty to have that kind of look on your face." Sirius slings his arm around my shoulder, and I think, _Sirius, didn't you know when it comes to me, flattery gets you nowhere?_

"Sirius, if you want to have the ability to have children, then I suggest you shut your mouth. Now." I snap.

"Sugar-"

"Now." I glare at him, and I swear he shrinks back in fear for the tiniest of moments.

I'm just that scary, okay.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Sirius asks.

"To bloody find some bloody third years that I can bloody order around to get my bloody coffee." I grumble.

"You win an Order of Merlin, First Class, for using 'bloody' so many times in a sentence." James comments.

I ignore him to the best of my ability, shrug Sirius' arm off my shoulder, plaster a sugary-sweet smile on my face, and walk towards two girls that look like somewhat like third years.

"Hey, you two!" I chirp.

"H-hi, Ingrid," they say back, glancing at each other once, before staring at me with _that_ expression.

_That_ expression being the look all the other kids wear when I ask them to get me my coffee - _why is Ingrid Summers, sixth year, friends with the almighty Marauders talking to me?_

"D'you think you two could run down to the nearest coffee shop and get me a takeaway hot vanilla coffee with skim milk and sugar free syrup?" I ask. "I'll pay you back, and I'm sure I could get Sirius to have a little chat to you afterwards..."

Trick is, always mention Sirius, when it comes to asking third year girls. They love him for some reason I can't comprehend.

They nod eagerly, and I feel like rolling my eyes. _If I were you, I'd downright reject me and tell me to move my skinny little arse away from you. _

"Great." I say, I'll meet you back here in five?"

They nod again and scamper off to find me my latte. Thank goodness, I was getting a little irritated by them and their...third year-ness. Ugh.

"You don't have to treat them like they're so disposable," Sirius frowns.

"Hypocrite." I hear James make a noise of agreement, and let out a laugh. The kind of breathy half-air, half-sound laugh."You like to treat majority girls the same way I treat my third years."

"I don't treat you like that." That's true. He doesn't. He treats me like an angel compared to how he treats the other girls.

"We were talking about the majority - I just happen to be in the small minority."

Before he can say something, the two girls rush back with my coffee.

"It's a takeway hot vanilla coffee with skim milk and sugar free syrup, just like you asked," One of the girls say.

"Thanks," I manage to say, taking the coffee. I fish through my pocket for some loose change-

"Here," Sirius says, handing the girls some sickles and knuts. "It's on me." he says, with an easy smile.

The girls giggle, and I resist the urge to throw up. I can tell James is thinking exactly what I'm thinking. He makes a kill-me-now gesture and sticks out his tongue. I can't help but laugh, but shortly clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing anymore, as Sirius is looking at me as if I'm a lunatic. I take a few breaths, and regain my composure.

"I'll pay you back when we get back to-"

Sirius cuts me off and says, "No, you will not pay me back. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay for your own coffee?"

Cue the giggling of the third year girls again.

"An uncivilized barbarian of an ape." I mutter under my breath, before taking a sip of my coffee.

Oh, sweet Merlin, how I love my vanilla coffee. I can taste the sweetness of the syrup in my mouth, and the frothy milk and coffee...

"What was that?" he asks, an amused look spreading across his face.

"Nothing." I say, still immersed in the delicious taste of my coffee.

"Well, girls, it's been lovely meeting you, but Ingrid, James and I have to go and meet a few people, so we'll see you sometime later." Sirius says.

They smile at him, and he sends a wink in their direction, and we walk away.

"Trying to impress the ladies?" I ask, barely suppressing a laugh.

"Do you count as part of the ladies you refer to?" Sirius asks, with raised eyebrows.

"Nah."

"Then nope."

* * *

**author's note: **firstly, i'm so sorry i've been a hermit for the last couple of months. exams are just really annoying. i hope i haven't lost all my readers. and people whose fanfictions i'm supposed to read don't kill me i will r&r them when i find time okay?

second, I'M SORRY AGAIN for starting a new sirius/oc multichapter and neglecting all my other ones. i just gah couldn't help it. i promise i'll update panic someday soon, okay? don't kill me.

third, this is the remake of _how i broke the marauder's heart. _no, rhia is not the main character. i've kind of shelved her, as i don't like her. maybe i'll drop her in another fic, but idk really what i'm going to do with her. i like indie/ingrid much better anyway, so meh.

now i'mma do a faq section that people can refer to because these are frequently asked questions.

* * *

**faq:**

reader: i don't like your new oc, ingrid. kill her off plz thx  
bree (aka me): that's not a question. just stop effing reading this fanfiction.

reader: i think your oc's okay, but i mean, she could be improved on - could i suggest some things?  
bree: go for it! i think it's great that you want to help me add to indie.

reader: i absolute love your oc! can you write more of this and that in the fanfiction because i really like when she does those things, it's so funny.  
bree: i'll try! thank you x

reader: can you pleaaaaaaaaaaase write more of your other ff 'get a life' and where is it? i can't find it anymore!  
bree: i deleted it, and i don't intend to write it anymore. sorry, but i'm not sorry.

reader: what happened to over ten of your ff's and where are they?  
bree: deleted them c:

reader: MORE PLZ OR U CAN DIE  
bree: okay take a chill pill i will effing write more when i feel like it

reader: can you write a new chapter for panic?  
bree: that is in the process of being written. don't flip out.

reader: MORE CHAPPY 4 PANIC PLZ OR GO DIE  
bree: ohmygod read above

reader: i like rhia better than indie.  
bree: that's not a question. you probably skipped my a/n, then. i shelved her.

reader: wud u PLZ join my rp it's sooooooooo FUN kk PM meh plz  
bree: no.

reader: ily you are amazing. pm me? i'd like to get to know you.  
bree: sure? you are amazing too.

reader: would you please read my drarry/snarry/jameslovessnape fanfic?  
bree: um sorry, i don't ship any of those pairings, so unfortunately not.

reader: i'm a sboc/scorlily/blackinnon/jily writer and i'd like you to check out my ff bc i think you'd like it.  
bree: sure, if i have the time.

reader: do you have any recs that you could link me to?  
bree: pm me okay?

* * *

**author's note ii: **wow i had fun writing an faq section. i encourage all writers to write one, you will have the fun of your life m'kay. please review and tell me if i should continue this! tysm to anyone who does!


	2. i am not a rigid troll, really

**chapter** **two:**  
_i am not a rigid troll. really._

"Trying to impress _me_, then?" I ask eyebrows raised.

"Whenever am I not trying to impress you?" he grins.

"Never," I say immediately. He laughs. "but the thing is, you always fail to impress me."

"You wound me!" he cries. I snicker at his theatrics, before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Stop with your flirting, already, and snog." James grumbles.

I promptly spit out my mouthful of coffee in horror.

"What gave you _that_ idea?" I ask him. When I look at my reflection through a glass window of a shop we pass by, I see that I look awfully disgusted. Terribly digusted. But I had every right to be, I mean, we're talking about Sirius Black, my pig of a best friend.

"I'm not _that_ bad." Sirius rolls his eyes.

"Contrary to popular belief, you are quite bad." I say.

"I second that. Indie is right." James agrees.

"Thanks," Sirius says sarcastically, "I have the best mates in the world. Definitely."

"I know." I say, before pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I also know." James grins. "Didn't need to tell us, mate, it was little obvious."

We walk in a comfortable silence, until we reach the Three Broomsticks.

"We're eating _here_, out of all places?" I ask, scrunching my face up in dislike.

"Indie, we were friends with you when _The_ _Incident_ happened. You don't need to remind us." Sirius sighs in exasperation.

The Incident was very long story which involved lots of shouting, swearing, and broken noses. But long story short, it was in which I was given some butterbeer that was drugged...and it all went downhill from there. It didn't not result in me having a mutant baby, or shagging a guy. It resulted in me getting some crazy poison in my veins that could've killed me, and after that, I didn't dare to step foot in there again. Not many people know about this, though, and I don't intend to share around the story.

"We're here to kidnap Moon- ah, Remus and Peter." Sirius says, stuttering on a word. But that's not right - Sirius doesn't stutter. I wonder what he was going to say.

"Well, I'm not going in." I say stubbornly. "Even if it means I have to stand in the cold outside with no friends. At least I have my coffee." I hold it up, before taking a sip, then opening the lid to see how much I have left. Not much.

"I'll stay with you if you want." Sirius shrugs. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"Who's going to my comrade in arms against all the females, then?" James whines.

"Remus can be," Sirius says nonchalantly as if he doesn't care about the fact that's he's missing out on a chance to meet a new girl to snog the pants off. This is new.

"Fine." James rolls his eyes. "You two, don't end up on the floor shagging each other because it will blind the eyes of millions and I value my sight, thank you very much."

Dramatically, he struts into the pub, and I attempt to stifle a rising laugh. It doesn't work. The laugh bubbles out of my throat.

I notice that Sirius is staring at me with a smile on his face. He's not smiling because James was being a drama queen, but he's smiling at something I've done. Like my laughter. I immediately take a sip of my coffee so that I'll stop laughing. Ugh, it's empty.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, frowning.

"You never really smile anymore, Indie. It's nice when you do." He smiles. I refuse to smile back, and say anything.

"Fine, by all means, act like a rigid troll."

"I am not a rigid troll!" I exclaim, before throwing my empty coffee cup at him.

"Litterer!" he grins. "You litterer!"

I take a couple of steps back. He still stands there.

"It touched you last, so you're the litterer!" I point out.

"It's your cup, so you're the litterer!" he insists.

"My cup, my rules."

"You admit it's your cup!" he points at me. "Ha!"

"Yeah, but it touched you last!" By this time, I'm standing so far away from him, we need to yell to each other.

"So? You're still the litterer!" he laughs.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Ugh! You are!" I exclaim with a scowl, and push away some hair that's falling into my face.

"Fine, we'll play by your rules!" he exclaims, and chucks the paper cup at me. It hits my leg. I pick it up, and throw it at him for the second time.

It misses him. By a lot.

"Litterer!" he calls.

I mutter a couple of words I don't even know, myself, and put my hands on my hips. "I am not a litterer, you prat!"

"Oh, yes you are!"

"You are the douchiest douchebag of a friend and litterer in the world!" I yell at him.

"Take that back!" he exclaims, and runs towards me.

I start to run.

"Douchebag!" I exclaim as I run past a tree.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" he exclaims.

He's obviously the better runner, as he's nearly caught up to me. Already. But I'm not surprised because he's the captain of the Quidditch team, anyway.

Eventually, he catches up to me, and grabs me, and tosses me over his shoulder.

"SIRIUS!" I exclaim. "If you don't let me down, I will kick your balls, here and now."

"I'm serious!" I say, as he walks back towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Nah, I'm Sirius." he says with a smirk.

"Fine then. Have it your way." I grumble.

I try to kick, but it's a little hard, as his hands are restraining my legs. Ugh.

Once we get to the Three Broomsticks, he lets me down.

"Thank you!" I exclaim.

"No need to thank me, love." he winks.

I groan.

* * *

**author's note:** here we are again. author's note. anything you'd like to request me to write more of? anything at all? or are you all going to ask, "sir, may i please have more?" and i'll be like "MORE?!"

nah.

but wouldn't that be awesome?

c:

please drop a review, no matter how small. i appreciate every review given. really. how about i'll make this deal even cooler - everytime a review is posted for this chapter, the new panic chapter is written faster. yeah? yeah. thank you c:


	3. she's not worth it

**chapter three:**  
_she's not worth it._

"Indie!" James exclaims, waving over at me from the breakfast table.

I can't but laugh. James is never this excited to invite me over to sit next to him during breakfast. Seeing as today isn't a day in which a grand prank will be pulled, I'm not exactly sure why he's so happy.

I reckon it has something to with Lily Evans.

Well, _obviously_, it has something to do with Lily Evans seeing as while waving me over, he's glancing repetitively at her.

In my opinion, Lily Evans is a stuck-up brat. A horrible, awful, evil, stuck-up brat. She knows that James likes her. A little too much, really. Evans is fully aware that James feels hurt and embarrassed every time she rejects him, and Godric, it hurts me when he hurts. I hate it when she does that to him, the manipulative bitch.

I suppose that if she didn't turn James down every time he bloody asked her out, I sure would be a lot more friendly with her. But I doubt she will change her mind about him. Merlin, she's so bloody rude. She won't give him the time of day. And when she does, the only thing he receives are many threats and insults. Bitch.

But anyway.

I walk over to James and sit down beside him, before reaching over to grab the pitcher of coffee and a cup. Even though I've already drank some coffee earlier on, I pour myself a cup.

"Jamie. Where's Sirius?" I ask him, resting my elbows on the table.

He shrugs, before saying something that sounds like 'I don't know' through a mouthful of toast.

"He's probably snogging another girl again, being the git he is." I roll my eyes.

"Glad to know you think so highly of me, love." Sirius appears out of thin air, (read: behind me) before sitting down next to me.

"Where were you?" I ask him. Sirius is a morning person, contrary to popular belief, so it's surprising that he's come down to breakfast later than me.

"Snogging some hot girls. Apparently." he adds. "Or, unlike your dirty mind suggests, I was taking a shower. There's something called personal hygiene, which you don't seem to have."

"Thank you for your kind compliment." I say, sarcasm evident in my voice.

"No problem." Sirius reaches for a bread roll from a basket sitting in the middle of the table.

I turn to James, who appears to be scoffing down a couple of pastries. I honestly wonder how he stays so fit, eating all that sugar.

Oh, right. Quidditch training.

He shoves some more down his throat and at this point, I'm actually grossed out by his eating habits.

I turn back to Sirius, who is also eating like he hasn't in weeks. Caveman, he is.

"Could you two be any less discreet?" I complain, letting out a groan.

"Is that a challenge?" Sirius stops eating for a second, and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's an indirect way of asking 'could you bloody please eat like a civilized human being?'" I grumble.

"Nope," James says, just before Sirius says the same.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you two again?" I ask, letting out a sigh.

"_Best_ friends." James corrects, nudging me in the side.

"You're best friends with is because we have hot muscles." Sirius flexes his arm, and soon enough, I can see the muscle.

I roll my eyes.

"Anyway." I begin. "Before I got distracted by your caveman worthy eating habits, you seemed rather enthusiastic about something. What happened to you? Evans said yes?"

"S'almost as good as that, Indie." James says, dropping his voice in volume so only Sirius and I can hear what he's saying.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Pa- I mean, Sirius and I-"

"When did I get involved in whatever grand scheme you're planning?" Sirius asks.

"Oh, shut up." James rolls his eyes and hits Sirius' shoulder. "So, uh, I'm going to go to the library at around three."

"The _library_?" I ask incredulously. Who is this, and what have they done with James Potter?

"Yeah. The library." he mutters. "To er, watch, ah, Lily- er..."

I burst out in laughter. Stalker! He's excited because he's going to stalk Evans in the library! Oh my Godric, this is hilarious! Even though I hate Evans, and should tell Jamie to get over himself - she's not going to even bother with him - I can't pass this opportunity to make fun of him.

Sirius is snickering as well, and I see a couple- no, quite a lot of people staring at us as if we belong in a mental hospital.

"Oh my Godric, Jamie." I can barely suppress my laughter to say something. "You're going to the library to-"

James cuts me off with an embarrassed "shhhhhhhhhhh".

I start laughing again.

"Mind you, Indie, you're coming too." James grumbles.

"No, I'm not, actually." I grin. "I'm meeting Nat and Remus at the library today at three."

"Really? Are you seriously - don't bloody make a pun - meeting up with MacArthur and M- ah, Remus?" Sirius asks. "Or are you just making this up?"

"Really." I confirm.

Nat is my best friend. I mean, Sirius and James are my best friends, but Nat is the one I talk to about girly things - like boy problems and fights, as well as shopping and abs. I always go to her when I need to get away from the chaos that the Marauders stir up.

Technically, Remus is part of the Marauders, but nowadays, he spends a lot of time with Nat. Nat's actually his ex-girlfriend. You might think that would be awkward, but they're the best of friends, and they get along just fine. They sit next to each other during meals and are class partners for a heap of things.

I swear Sirius and James resent Nat for taking away their time with Remus - most of the time Remus sits with Nat at the Ravenclaw table, rather than the Gryffindor one.

"Well, you're still going to be in the library, so I assure you, Indie, you won't miss out on much." Sirius smirks.

This is going to be one interesting day.

* * *

"Princess Nat of Natalie-land." I greet Nat with a grin, before pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down.

"Wotcher, Inds. Haven't seen you in ages." Nat greets, before breaking out into a smile too.

"I know. Blame the Marauders." I say, pointing over to Sirius and James, who were peering through a book shelf, probably to check if Evans was there or not.

"Speaking of the Marauders, I wonder where Remus is. He should be here by now." Nat muses.

"He'll show up soon enough." I tell her.

"Whatever." She shrugs. "Anyway, so you hang out with the Marauders, like, a lot, right?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Oh my Godric. I've heard some pretty juicy things about them." She lowers her voice, and leans forward. "I hear that Sirius is secretly gay and he's trying to hide it by dating girls for a short amount of time - snogging them then dating them. I also heard that Sirius actually fancies Lily Evans but can't make a move on her because James is absolutely and totally in love with her."

I start to laugh. All of that is bullshit.

"What?" Nat asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...Sirius isn't gay. At all." I snicker. Imagine if Sirius heard what we were talking about.

"Not even a little bit?" she asks mock disappointedly.

"Nope." I confirm.

"Well, what about him and Evans?" Nat asks eagerly.

"Sirius thinks Evans is somewhat pretty, but that's as far as it goes." I shrug. "There's not really anything apart from hatred between them."

"What about James and Remus? Anything gossip worthy about them?" she asks expectantly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, and um, no offense, but I don't really get why they all hang around Pettigrew. I mean, he's not even hot. Not anywhere near remotely good looking. He's not intelligent either. Godric, the best thing I can say about his looks is that he's sometimes cute, like my four year old cousin cute."

"Nothing about James or Remus." I say. "And Peter? He's actually alright. Not the brightest, since he goes for tutoring all the time, but I mean, he's alright. Gives everyone something to laugh about. He's a bit of a tag along, though."

"I thought so." she says. "The Marauders are jerkfaces, aren't they? Except they're all really hot jerkfaces. Apart from Peter."

"I suppose they are." I agree. To an extent.

"Suppose who are what?"

I look up and see Remus looking at us with a knowing smile on his face.

"Sir Remus of Smalltown-ville!" I exclaim.

"Indie," he greets me un-extravagantly compared to the wonderful title I gave him. Hmph.

He sits down, before saying, "I doubt either of you two have done any work while I haven't been here."

Nat and I both shoot each other desperate glances.

"Well-" I begin.

"Er-" Nat says.

"Um, I kind of broke Nat's quill," I lie. "and so she couldn't write-"

Nat cuts me off and continues with,"So I had to use Indie's quill, but then she couldn't write-"

"So then we had to pass the quill back and forth." I finish triumphantly.

"Do explain why Nat's quill is intact then?" Remus raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"I fixed it with Reparo." Nat says.

"Then why didn't you just use your own quills?" he asks.

"We only thought of that-"

"Indie!" Sirius walks over to me. So does James.

"And M- er, Remus and MacArthur!" James adds.

"Yeah?" I ask. They stop at our table.

"I need help." James sighs.

"What could you possibly need my help for?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I need you to...um..." James trails off.

"Um what?" I ask impatiently.

"I need you to, um, talk to Evans for me." he says.

"She hates me." I reply immediately.

"And me." Nat adds. "Why don't you just ask Remus? I mean, they patrol together."

"Good idea, MacArthur!" James exclaims, perking up. "Why don't you three just go together?" he suggests.

"Bad idea, mate. Evans and Indie are a lethal combination." he points out.

I ignore Sirius. "Jamie, what will you give me if I talk to Evans?"

"An endless supply of mocha flavoured chocolates." He says immediately - he knows my weak point.

Godric, I love mocha flavoured chocolates. Milk chocolate with mocha flavoured cream in the centre...oh Godric...I would _kill_ for some of that.

"Of course," I say.

"I'll do it for nothing," Remus says. "Unlike a certain someone." He nudges me with a joking smile.

"I'll do it for nothing either," Nat says, immediately after Remus does. Obviously, Nat wants to impress _someone_.

"Fine, by all means, begin the next Wizarding War. Ignore my advice, Jamesie, will you?" Sirius sighs.

I roll my eyes. "I can handle myself, Sirius. I won't blow up on Evans."

"That's what you said the last couple of-"

"Do you want me to remove your ability to have children?" I narrow my eyes at him.

He shuts his gob. About time, too.

"Where is Evans anyway?" Nat asks, raising an eyebrow.

"There." James points to a table behind a bookshelf.

Sure enough, there's Lily, sitting across from Alice Prewett and Mary MacDonald.

"Should we go?" I ask.

"I think we should." Remus nods.

Nat, Remus and I walk over to their table, and stop beside it. As soon as we do, Evans looks up from her book. She glances at Remus first, before fixating her stare on Nat and me.

"Remus," she greets him with a friendly smile. Then it drops off her face. "Summers, MacArthur."

"Evans." I say coolly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," Evans begins slowly, "but what are you all doing here?"

Oh, look, she's attempting a civilized manner. Who would've known she could be anything but feral and animalistic?

"Just dropping a hello," Remus says casually, before shooting me a look. "How's everything going?"

"Oh, you know me, just finishing off a tad of homework, here and there." she says lightly.

MacDonald _giggles_. She _giggles_. Like one of those socialites giving a polite titter. For Godric's sake, I wish people would stop doing that. What's wrong with bloody laughing?

I can't help but hide my disgusted expression.

"Got a problem, Summers?" Evans asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do, actually." I tell her.

"Well?" she asks.

"You expect me to name them all?" I ask her, almost laughing. Bitch. All my problems have to do with her at the moment.

"Indie." Remus says. I can hear in his voice that he wants me to shut up.

Evans ignores him. Nice of her. "Well, Summers, I expect if you want to talk to me, any problem that has to do with me should be resolved."

"Right. Where do I start?" I muse, before turning my stare to ice. "First of all, just stop fucking rejecting my best mate. He really likes you. I bet you know that. He's given you plenty of chances - every time you bloody say no, he just tries again. What about you, huh? You couldn't give a damn about him. You just don't give a bloody damn about anyone, do you?"

Her face is full of surprise.

"I- Summers, you don't understand. I care for plenty of people. Just- just not him." She swallows. "He's a horrible arrogant toerag that seems to have deluded people into thinking that he's a nice person."

"See?" I accuse her. "There you go again. You don't even know him, yet you jump to conclusions."

"I know enough about to him to know that he's too arrogant and immature for his own good."

"You bitch!" I exclaim furiously.

"Indie-" Nat begins.

"Don't 'Indie' me!" I shoot a glare at her, before returning my attention to Evans. "You don't know him! You don't bother with him! You don't know who he is - you only know who you think he is! You are a deluded, horrible, terrible, awful, stuck up bitch! I don't bloody know why he wastes his time on a girl like you!"

This time, she retaliates with more than a couple of words.

"Well, Summers, you know what? At least I have _someone_ who likes me, despite him liking me in some awful, twisted way. You don't - you just bloody think you have so many friends, and you're too good for everyone, but Godric, you don't and you aren't. They're all using you. They don't care about you at all. Come and speak to me when you've realized that." She spits.

"You- how fucking _dare_ you talk to my best mate like that." James says in a dangerously low voice. He stands beside me. I don't know when or for how long he's stood there, but I'm grateful.

I can see Sirius behind me, who also looks furious.

"Potter-" she starts. Her expression changes, and for some reason, she looks almost scared, defensive.

"I can't believe I deluded myself into thinking you were a nice person, Evans. I can't believe you. You- you," his voice starts to shake, "are a monster."

James runs a hand through his hair. He looks as if he's about to cry.

"Prongs, mate, it's okay." Sirius tells him, his hand on James' shoulder. "Evans isn't worth it."

I glance at Evans, and she looks as if she's going to cry too.

"Let's go." Nat says quietly.

And we go.

* * *

**author's note: **i'm actually quite proud of this chapter.

i hope everyone likes it as much as i do.

please review - the more reviews, the faster the next chapter. i love all my reviewers so much.


	4. if looks could kill

For the next couple of days, we don't talk about the whole Team Lily and Cronies versus Team Us fiasco.

We pretend that we're all fine. Cool. Normal.

Because they're boys, and boys generally don't have heart to heart talks. They're not like the female species who like to talk about those kind of big dramas all the time.

And I'm not going to force them into having one with me anytime soon.

"So." I say. So is definitely a conversational word.

"So." James says it back. It _must _be a conversational word seeing as he said it back to me.

"So." Sirius shoots me a suspicious look as if to say, _what the bloody hell are you planning, woman?_

"I propose-" I begin.

"To me?" James interrupts me with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You wish." I roll my eyes and playfully shove his shoulder. "Anyway, like I was saying, I propose-"

"I know you want to marry _me_, not that unmanly chicken down there." Sirius elbows James in the ribs. James just smirks. "Only had to ask, love."

I slap my hand against my forehead.

"Careful there, you may have lost a major amount of brain cells, m'dear." James drawls, draping an arm around my neck.

"Take your hands off my woman," Sirius says mock angrily.

"D'you mean _my_ woman?" James asks with a grin, and pulls me closer towards him.

"I'm not your woman," I mumble with a sigh.

"Did you hear the lady?" Sirius laughs.

"I'm not your woman either, you bastard." I tell him.

James snickers, and Sirius pouts.

"Like I was saying earlier before_ two annoying bastards_ interrupted me," I say shooting James and Sirius a pointed look. "I propose we sneak out to Hogsmeade and wander around because quite frankly, I'm bored. If there are any objections, I'll take Nat or Remus or go alone."

"I volunteer to escort the lady," James volunteers with a smile.

"You can be the chaperone, and I'll be the knight. After all, the knight always gets the princess." Sirius winks at me, and I sigh disappointedly.

"I think I'll take the prince." I say, grabbing James's arm. "I don't find creepy guys that have twitches in their eye attractive."

James nods approvingly.

"Did you just imply that I had a _twitch_ in my eye?" Sirius raises an eyebrow.

"Did I mention an eyebrow twitch too?"

"I do not-" Sirius begins to protest.

"Shut up, you twats, and let's go." James cuts in.

I smile.

"The invisibility cloak can't conceal more than two people at most - I have a funny feeling we're a little too big to fit us all now." I nod. The invisibility cloak was a heirloom of the Potter family that had been passed down to James. A useful heirloom it was too.

"Sirius, mate, you and Indie take the cloak," James continues, "and I'll cast a disillusionment charm on myself, because I have a pretty good feeling that if I let either one of you two sneak out with the charm, you'd fuck up somehow."

"I would not!" I exclaim.

'"I wouldn't either!" Sirius huffs, crossing his arm over his chest.

"Yes, you would." James says firmly.

"But I don't want to be stuck under the cloak with _him_-"

"I'm not _that_ bad-"

"Yes, you are."

"I am _not_!"

"Inds, I'd go under the cloak with you, but I don't trust Sirius to go out by himself." James narrows his eyes at Sirius jokingly.

"Thanks." Sirius rolls his eyes but can't suppress a smile.

"I do trust you to keep him in line, though. Kick him in the balls if he pisses you off, yeah?" James grins.

"Always." I feel a smirk coming on.

"Let's go."

We walk to the One-Eyed Witch, and even though I can't see James, I hear him say _Dissendium _so quietly it's almost not audible, and I see the hump slide open to reveal the slide that takes us down to the hidden passageway.

"Should I go?" I nudge Sirius in the side.

"I dunno." he shrugs. "I suppose you could."

"Okay," I say, and climb through the hole-

"Ow!" James exclaims, and I hear him curse. I imagine him rubbing his forehead with a groan. He mutters something under his breath, and he appears below me, my foot crushing his hand.

"Oops," I say, and lift up my foot from his hand.

As soon as I've taken my foot away from his hand, he massages his hand with his fingers.

"Thanks for breaking my hand, I really appreciate it." James rolls his eyes.

"No problem." I barely suppress a laugh. "Sorry," I add.

He just sends a knowing smile in my direction, before pushing himself down the slide.

"You can slide down now!" James calls.

I nod, even though he can't see me, and slide down. When I reach the bottom, James pulls me to my feet with his good hand in a heartbeat. I smile appreciatively. He smiles back.

"All clear! Come down now!" I call to Sirius.

"M'kay!" he calls back.

A minute later, I hear Sirius mutter something to slide the hump back and he lands with a thud at our feet. He takes off the cloak and gets up.

"It's going to take one hour to get there, you know." James says, looking at me.

"I've figured." I say.

We start to walk. And as we walk, we talk.

"Walking and talking, walking and talking..." I mumble under my breath without knowing.

"Did you really just say that?" Sirius asks amusedly.

Did I just say that?

"You did," James confirms.

"Oh Godric, I said that aloud too." I groan.

Sirius nods, and I smack my head.

"My mouth was talking of its own accord, I swear." I tell them.

"Whatever you say." James rolls his eyes.

We walk in silence for a little longer, before Sirius promptly announces, "My legs are tired."

"So are mine," James adds, "but I'm not complaining, mate."

"My legs are tired," Sirius says again, drawing out the 'i'. "Can we sit down for a few minutes?"

"_Here_?" I ask incredulously.

"Where else?" Sirius asks. "On the Minister of Magic's lunch?"

"I wish." James says with a snort.

Sirius sits down on the ground. Shortly, James does too. I refuse to.

"Sit down, will you?" Sirius tugs at my arm.

"I'd rather not." I say.

"Because?" he prompts.

"I don't want to get my arse dirty or wet or whatever."

"You're not sitting down because _you don't want to get your arse dirty or wet_?" Sirius repeats me incredulously.

"That could be taken in the wrong way," James says with a smirk.

"Shut up." I tell him, and shoot a glare at him. He makes a gesture that says _I surrender, Godric, woman, take a joke_. I glare at him even more.

"If looks could kill, you'd have murdered the whole of Hogwarts." Sirius sighs.

I glare at Sirius instead.

"Are you naturally a hostile person?" James inquires, raising an eyebrow.

I glare at James again. Intensely.

"For Merlin's sake, just sit down." Sirius rolls his eyes.

"But the ground is wet!" I exclaim, bending down and swiping at the ground with my finger as proof.

As I bend down, Sirius grabs my waist from behind, and pulls me onto his lap.

"Happy now?" He asks.

"I'd rather stand." I tell him, rubbing the dirt on my finger onto his face.

"Nice of you." he rolls his eyes, and pulls me tighter to his chest.

He smells nice.

Wait- _what?_

That was just _wrong_, I tell myself. That's your best mate you're thinking about. Get yourself together, woman.

"Jesus, keep the romance down a tone, will you?" James asks. "I'm still here."

"Jamie, for the _last fucking time,_ I _don't_ fancy Sirius in the least. He's not my type." I wrinkle my nose.

"You know you love me," Sirius drawls, wrapping his arms around me.

"In your dreams." I scoff.

"Every night, m'dear." He grins.

"Ew." I say blatantly.

"You two are in _love_," James sing-songs.

I slap my forehead. Mother of Godric.

* * *

**author's note: **whoa i haven't updated in two weeks. sue me.

no, don't sue me. i'm nearly broke.

um. there's some fluffy siriusindie for you all before the plot actually takes place next chapter and oh the _drama_ after that chapter that's going to take place.

leave a review if you want the next chapter to arrive faster bc if not the next will arrive in two weeks ick

um also, expect some neglect bc i think i'mma start writing pacific rim fanfiction BC HOLY CRAP THE FEELS I GOT FROM THAT MOVIE I CAN'T EVEN OKAY JUST GO WATCH AND WATCH AS YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTERS GET KILLED OFF AND GEEZ BASICALLY THE MORAL OF THE STORY IS 'WATCH AND FEEL PAIN AS EVERYONE YOU LOVE DIES'

OMF


End file.
